


Absolutely Not!

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a morgue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.  
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by jessekingsley.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“I refuse to have sex with you on a table in my morgue!”

“Aw, come one, honey! Why not?” came the pleading response.

“Absolutely not.” But the tone of voice didn’t sound quite as resolute as the words.

“Baby…”

“No.”

Sounds of kissing were soon followed by some low moans.

“Mmmm, baby…”

“W-We can’t…”

“Shhh…”

Something clattered as it was knocked onto the floor. Soon the unmistakable sounds of two people having sex echoed through the dark cavern of the empty morgue.

Dana rolled her eyes, while Jess fought to stifle a snicker.

Only moments later the man obviously finished, though it was unclear whether the woman had. Once the couple left, Jess literally doubled over laughing. She looked at Dana when she finally stopped laughing and stood up.

“Don’t get any ideas,” the redhead warned with an amused glint in her blue eyes.

Jess snickered. “Not to worry. I don’t have any fantasies about getting it on in a morgue.” She smirked. “Unless you do,” she chuckled.

“Not hardly.” Dana tugged on Jess’s sleeve. “Come on; let’s get a look at that body.”

FIN


End file.
